This invention relates to a storage and shipment rack that self-centers a product therein and secures the same with a self-locking clamp mechanism. Prior art racks require the operator to bend over and, by hand, physically secure and unsecure the product via wires, clamping locks, sliding lock bars, etc. Racks of this type are very time consuming, as they utilize an ergonomically difficult clamping mechanism. The operator may also have to load and unload the product by hand. Also, there is a need for a self-locking clamping mechanism, that would generally prevent forces generated during shipment from releasing the retained product. The present invention at least provides a novel solution to these problems.